


Trust Comes Both Ways - [Keith Kogane]

by Shirasu22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Father, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Relationship Problems, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trust Issues, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: [Keith KoganexOC]He's a closed off hothead, she's a anti-social girl, both got trust issues. A meeting between the two seems to bring them together, as time passes they develop feelings for the other and learn that it's okay to love another. As obstacles get in the way of their relationship they learn how to trust one another completely.





	1. Chapter 1

||Update: This chapter is small I can already tell...I tried to make their first meeting but I'm not sure how well I started this story so bare with me as I try to come up with new ideas...I may or may not edit this chapter later or so but I do wanna get a Keith x OC story of mine up so yeah.||

 

The day started off like any other normal morning, Reika woke up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair then got dressed for school. Since high school was one of those drama filled years of her life Reika wasn't looking forward to this.

 

Reika today wore a white shirt, black and grey double coat, some blue skinny jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. Once that was on she brushed her dark blue hair up in a high ponytail while some of it framed her face as her bangs gently covered her forehead.

 

Looking in the mirror she sighed and shook her head, another day of annoying hours where people who finally take notice of her would maybe try to approach her and try to become friends with her or just come up to her with their usual constant bullying that she ignored every time.

 

Grabbing her back she placed it over her shoulder and before she walked out of her room she grabbed her phone and ipod slipping them in her pockets then headed out but not without closing the door to her room behind her.

 

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen she saw her mother, father and her twin brother already eating.

 

"Your late." Her father says.  
"Not like I'm late for school." Reika mutters.  
"What was that?" Her father asked, voice getting a tad louder.

 

Reika rolled her eyes and ignored him, her relationship with her father wasn't a good one ever since she confronted him in saying she wouldn't join the family company when she finishes school, she wanted to peruse her dream job and wasn't going to take no for an answer from him.

 

While her mother and twin brother supported her they did know that if they backed her up their father wouldn't be happy about it and might just blame Reika for everything bad that might happen to the family.

 

"Well either way eat up you and Ren need to get to school." Her mother says, smiling.  
"Yeah sure." Reika nods.

 

Eating the breakfast her mother made for the day she was rather silent, Reika wasn't the type of girl to talk about things a lot and she wasn't really interested in getting friends all she believed she needed was her twin brother Ren.

 

Once finished she and Ren walked out together and spoke about a few things, but when the subject about how her relationship with her father came around Reika tried to change it.

 

"Sis you can't hide anything from me, I know it bothers you that father doesn't agree with your life choices." Ren frowns.  
"He thinks he can just decide my future for me when its me who decides. The path to my future is something I decide not him nor anyone else...if I want to persue this as a career then I will not allow anyone or anything to stop me." Reika says.  
"I think it's wonderful you got a dream, it makes me proud to be your twin brother you know." Ren smiles.  
"What about you? Got anything in mind?" Reik asked, smiling a bit.  
"Well you know...not really but it will come to me when the right time does." Ren smirks.

 

Reika rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smile, it was easier to be herself around Ren and her mother because she didn't feel like she had to push them away, she felt like she would be able to talk with them about anything....something she never could with anyone else in this world nor her father.

 

Soon as the twins got in front of the school gates of 'Voltron Academy' Reika frowned and began to not allow her true self show as usual.

 

**With Keith**

 

Keith was known to be the closed up 'emo' kid, who had a short temper and gotten into many fights within the school. One senior though did change that for him as he held out a hand for him to take and never once gave up on the kid.

 

Course sometimes when helped it still can't change much of a persons personality as they do tend to repeat their actions as Keith once in a while since meeting Shiro would get into a fist fight at school but Shiro always seemed to break it up.  
He also gained friends over time, Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Allura. He was still a bit closed up around them but slowly he was opening up to them.

 

"Say Keith when are you gonna get a girl for yourself?" Lance asked, smirking.  
"I don't need a girl." Keith glared.  
"Oh come on! There's some really cute babes around this school!" Lance says.  
"Why would I ever need a girl?" Keith groaned.  
"Lance leave him alone, if he doesn't want a girlfriend then that's fine." Shiro sighed.  
"That or no one around here catches his eye." Pidge teases.

 

Keith scoffed and crossed his arms like usual, why does Lance make it such a big deal about dating? That's all he hears from the guy and honestly he was a bit tired of it. Sighing he fixed up his red unbuttoned up shirt and placed one arm on the table as he let his finger-less gloved cladded hand rest on his cheek barely listening into the conversation his friends were having.

 

When the bell rang for class to begin Keith got up rather slow not wanting to get to class but knew he had to no matter what. Picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder he walked over to his first class. As he walked down the hall to his first class he was more focused on his phone so he didn't see a girl turn the corner at the same time he did.

 

Bumping into one another and both nearly falling over both groaned and glared at the person but grumbled a 'watch where your going' at the same time. Great...he bumped into someone who had a temper like him...wonderful!

 

Watching as the dark blue haired girl picked up her books he decided to help her out, at first Reika wasn't sure how the hell to react to this but left it as it is as he did bump into her...least he had a heart to help her gather her books.

 

"Here." Keith mumbled.  
"Yeah uhh thanks...." Reika said.  
"Keith." Keith tells his name.  
"I'm Reika...see you around." Reika says.

 

Keith watched her walk around him and down the hall to her first class, unknowing to him he was being watched by no one else other then Lance.

 

"So who was she?" Lance asked.  
"What?! No one!" Keith scoffed.  
"Oh really? She is rather cute." Lance smirks.

 

Keith just rolled his eyes and shook his head, he had enough of Lance's words for today so he just quickly made his way to class and hoped Lance would leave it alone...fat chance on that but a guy could hope.

 

**Small Time Skip**

 

Turns out Keith noticed he had a few classes with Reika, at first he guessed he just didn't notice as he never heard her speak up other then from the mumbles she spoke with him that morning.

 

Taking a seat class soon started and it just so happened Keith was gonna get more time with Reika as fate seemed to push the two together for a class project. Great. Blinking he heard a chair being dragged and placed in front of his desk - it was Reika.

 

"Looks like were partners.." Reika says.  
"Looks like it...." Keith replies.

 

He wasn't really sure what to make of the conversation he was having right now with her as it was starting to get weird...or felt weird as they only spoke of the subject and while working on it they didn't speak at all.

 

Well this was one odd first meeting...


	2. Chapter 2

||A/N: Quick warning if those who don't like stories with bullying or even 'controlling parents/parent' then you might wanna stop reading. But don't worry this is just to build up the story and my character to push the story line in the direction I kind of have planned for when everything comes together at some point.||

 

For the hour they were in class they had awkwardly worked on it together, knowing it wasn't going to be done they made plans to go to one of theirs houses to finish it later on. Reika refused her place so she suggested the local library and which Keith kind of agreed as bringing a total stranger to your home because of a school project seemed to bother both of them.

 

Before Reika would ever bring someone to her place for a school project is if and when she became friends with that person. However Reika didn't believe Keith was the type to befriend her since no one here did before..

 

..So why now?

 

Only the first part of their project was started and nearly finished when the bell for their next class was soon starting. Sighing Reika stood up from her seat and told Keith the time of when she'd be at the libary then just left without another word.

 

They day seemed to go by rather quick was wonderful in Reika's eyes, but like usual some bullies caught up to her as she walked out of the bathroom and began to spit insults at her which Reika scoffed at and ignored.

 

However they didn't stop they followed her laughing at her back.

 

**With Keith**

 

Keith wanted to get this all over with but he heard some annoying laughter and noticed Reika speed walking away from a bunch of girls who were grinning like fools. His friends noticed as well.

 

"Is she getting bullied?" Hunk asked.  
"Who knows.." Keith mumbled.  
"She's so weird, stays silent as ever and doesn't speak to many people. She even wears boys cloths like really? Isn't she a girl?" One said grinning.

 

Not long later one girl said something about Ren Kiyabu and Reika snapped, she screamed back making it plainly obvious you don't bring her twin into this. One girl decided to punch her for 'yelling at their leader' and they all gained up on her before Reika could get a good hit back, well she did get a few good hits here and there.

 

"Whoa! Dude we need to stop that!" Lance says.  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Keith shouts.  
"Huh? Oh! Keithy! We weren't-" One tried.  
"Don't give excuse just leave!" Keith glared.

 

The girls jumped at his yell and ran off, meanwhile Hunk and Lance were helping a bruised Reika up, it felt weird to get help from people she had just met. More so on the fact she wasn't used to all this so she didn't really know what to say. But the question soon came to mind.

 

"Why are you helping me? I'm a stranger..." Reika muttered.  
"I hate bullies, plus those girls were annoying me and I was tired of hearing their fucking high pitched voice." Keith scoffed.

 

Reika didn't say anything, fixing her cloths up from being ruffled from the rather short beat down she nodded a thanks towards the boys then went back inside of the bathroom to see if there was any blood on her face...nothing but a small busted lip which Reika didn't care at all for.

 

Walking out once more she saw that those three boys left, shrugging her shoulders she left the school with her twin brother who asked who did all that to her but she refused to tell as she knew she'd get scolded for it not only by him but her parents as well...more so with her father more.

 

And she was right

 

**Kiyabu Household**

 

Soon as the twins step foot in the house her mother saw the busted lip and made a huge deal out of it, she was worried of course but soon as her dad saw it he blew up. Blaming Reika for getting out of hand at school.

 

"Do you not think of what it would look like for the Kiyabu company?! Do you ever think before you speak or act young lady?! I'm disgusted with your behavior another moment like this and you'll be grounded forever!" Her father shouts.  
"Do you even think of asking me what happened first?! Do you ever stop and think about being my father first instead of a man who thinks he could just run my life when its my choice on what I want in life?!" Reika snaps.  
"Do not take that tone with me young lady, you don't get to decide what to do with your life cause in the end you will work for the family company!" Her father shouts.  
"Fuck no! I decide what I want and if you don't like it then you can suck on it cause I don't give a living fuck anymore! I'm tired of doing what you want in life, I'm fucking 18 years old I can decide it myself!" Reika says.

 

Next action made both her mother and brother shocked, her father had actually slapped her across the face. Heck even Reika was shocked, she looked at the wall where her head had moved from the slap then she let her bangs cover her eyes.

 

"Screw you! I don't see you as a father anymore!" Reika screams.

 

Running up stairs she ignored her fathers yells, tears rolled down her cheeks as she rushed to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it soon as she got inside. Sliding down with her back leaning on the door she soon sat down on the floor under her and brought her legs in close to her chest.

 

Hugging them she cried in her arms, why did everyone else have life easier other then her? Was it because she wanted to take a risk and try to go for her dream? Is it wrong to have something like that?

 

It was questions like that and many more that made her trust levels so low that no one but her mother and brother had her trust, it was so hard to trust even other guys due to how her father treats her...and tonight proved it....

 

'I have no where to go....nowhere to up and leave too...' Reika thought.

 

Sadly she'd have to deal with it until high school ended and maybe she could pick a college far away from here to go to so she would have a sense of peace maybe. Well right now the only place to give her that sense of peace was at the karaoke club.

 

It was an amazing place where people who enjoyed singing could go there sing and the people sitting at the tables chatting or eating some food could listen in and enjoy. Reika had been a regular and sang almost all the time she could.

 

Getting into some different cloths Reika sneaked out of the house through her bedroom window and had used the tree outside her window to help her out. Once out she ran off down the street.

 

'I can maybe sing one or two songs then I gotta go meet Keith at the library for our project to get a little bit more of it done...' Reika thought, running to the club.

 

**With Keith**

 

Lance, Hunk, Shiro and Pidge had dragged Keith to the same club to let loose a little bit as they hung out there rather a lot and sat at one table, song after song passed by and neither really looked up until one announcement was spoken through.

 

"Okay, we got our amazing regular Reika Kiyabu back to sing a song for us."

 

Keith blinked then looked up seeing the dark blue haired female walk up on stage and stating her choice of song before the music started and she began to sing.

 

"Dude isn't that the girl you helped out?" Lance asked.  
"Yeah she's also my class project partner." Keith nodded.  
"Oh? The Keith helped someone out with bullies?" Pidge teased.  
"Well at least you stopped it, bullies aren't suppose to be allowed around the school." Shiro sighed.  
"You honestly think the school cares?" Keith said.  
"Not a chance." Hunk frowns.  
"Wow...she has a great voice though!" Lance grins.  
"Don't even think about it Lance, she might just turn you down like all the others." Pidge groans.

 

Keith shook his head and watched Reika sing her heart out, blinking he soon noticed much difference from the look in her eyes. Back at school he noticed Reika had this hollow and distant look in her eyes but now they had that shine when someone has something they truly love.

 

Question came to mind was....why did he care if she was upset before?

 

Keith didn't know but he brushed it aside and just listened to her singing, he had to admit himself she was rather good and everyone in the building seemed to think the same as most of the people listening in stood up and clapped once she was finished.

 

He noticed she stayed for a while longer before checking her phone then frowning as she packed up and left, since they planned their time at the library to work on their project since it would be Saturday tomorrow.

 

Maybe then he could ask...??

 

Well that is if it would be the right time to even bother with asking.


End file.
